


John, Harold,  and The Seven Samurai (with help from Root and Shaw)

by elbowsinsidethedoor



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/pseuds/elbowsinsidethedoor
Summary: An early valentine. A real theater I wish could be saved by John for Harold.





	John, Harold,  and The Seven Samurai (with help from Root and Shaw)

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on tumblr with a photo, as elbowsinsidethedoor18 but have little hope I did it correctly!

February. Harvard Square. Cambridge, Massachusetts

“You bought me … a movie theater?”

John nods. There is a slow transformation from surprise to pleasure in Harold’s face. John could live inside that look forever.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Harold’s lips part, maybe to speak, but John sinks helplessly toward him to kiss.

Buttered popcorn, hot tea, and classic Kurosawa. In the dark Harold’s hand glides up John’s thigh and a pocket square must be sacrificed to Eros.

***

In the balcony Shaw mutters, “Does he actually think John did all this by himself?”

“Hush, sweetie,” Root whispers. “This is the part where we kiss.”


End file.
